Troubled Twins
by AnimeSmash
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Ephraim really were captured in Renvall? Watch the events unfold.


**I've seen a couple of these posted here and there, and I really wanted to try one. Also, I plan on doing the same event with Kyle and Forde, so be on the look out for that.**

 **I own nothing but the story!**

* * *

Ephraim's head pounded and his whole body ached. He remembered fighting in Renvall against Grado, but couldn't remember much after that. He tried to call out to his knights, but panicked when he couldn't form words. He tried to move, but was surprised to find that he couldn't do that either.

He struggled against whatever was holding him, his mind spewing a million different thoughts. _Come now Ephraim, you have to remain calm. You can figure this out._

He took a few deep breaths before he looked around. Only then did he realize that his hands had been chained above his head to the wall with his feet shackled in front of him. He moved his tongue around in his mouth to find that his mouth had been stuffed, and another cloth covered his mouth and nose.

He tested his bonds to find some sort of weak spot, but found none. He was so preoccupied in his escape plan however, he failed to hear someone walk up to his cell door.

"You're awake now. I see those chains are holding you Prince Ephraim."

The bluenette's head snapped upward at the sound of the voice and he gasped.

"Why so surprised, Prince Ephraim? I helped you get here, did I not?" He unlocked the cell door before stooping down to untie the prince gag. He spat out the cloth before looking at the man.

"Orson…why would you betray Renais?"

"Betray Renais?" He asked, falsifying hurt. "Whatever could you be talking about-"

" _You_ did this, didn't you?"

"I can't say that I didn't. But I get far more by betraying the crown than helping it. I get a happy life now with my lovely wife-"

"Your wife?" Ephraim asked, pulling his legs in slightly. "I thought Monica was dead."

"On the contrary, my prince. Grado has promised to resurrect my dear wife in return for the capture of the remaining Renais royals."

"That's blasphemy! You can't resurrect the dead!"

"You do not know that Prince Ephraim. You do not know the power of magic-"

"Where are Kyle and Forde?!" He was sick of hearing Orson's twisted reasons for betrayal and settled for another one of his questions.

"Who are they? Those knights that were with you? One wears red and the other wears green? They're both locked up nice and tight together far away from you. And I suggest you get comfortable. Word has gotten around that Renais' crown prince has been captured. She'll show up soon enough."

"She'll? Who are you…" he paled before continuing. "Leave Eirika out of this! If you want to kill me, go ahead! But-" He was cut off when Orson shoved the cloth back in the prince's mouth, tying a new, thicker one over Ephraim's mouth and nose. He immediately found it much harder to breathe and he simply glared at his captor, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't worry, my prince. You won't be lonely for much longer. I'll send someone down before your sister comes." He picked up the wet, wadded cloth and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him and placing the key on the hook outside the door, leaving the prince to hope and pray for his twin's safety.

* * *

"Everyone we talked to said that they last saw Ephraim here. So he has to be here!" Though she hid it in her voice, the princess of Renais couldn't hide her fear in her eyes.

"That may be the case, but we have to stay vigilant, Princess. There's no telling what will be waiting for you inside."

She looked at Seth, her eyes wavering slightly. "Seth…he could very well be dead by now. We don't have time to wait. And we still must find Kyle and Forde as well."

"Princess Eirika? If you don't mind…" She turned on her heel, surprised to see Franz. "Forde is my elder brother. Please allow me to go after him."

She knelt next to the boy, a sad smile on her face. "Of course Franz, but not by yourself. Take the others with you and go find Forde and Kyle. Then meet Seth and me here when you've found them."

The blonde nodded before turning to the rest of the party, repeating the princess' words. Seth and Eirika then watched them leave before turning to each other. "We should be on our way as well if we want to find Eph-"

"Hold, Eirika. I hear footsteps."

"Have they found us already?" Eirika drew her rapier, but Seth's hand on her own quickly stopped her. She looked up, gasping at who she saw. "Orson?!" She and Seth ran up to the man, who was walking towards them with a slight limp.

"Princess Eirika…Sir Seth. It is good to see you both."

"How did you escape?" The redhead couldn't hide the doubt in his voice as he spoke to the paladin.

"They only bound me with rope so it wasn't hard to escape. I did manage to get a few scrapes in the process however."

"Orson, if you were in there, then you've seen my brother. Where is he?!"

"Lord Ephraim and I were both captured, but I haven't seen him since. He should be in one of the deeper cells in the cellar though."

"Thank you Orson!" She started to run off, but Seth grabbed her hand. "What is it?"

He turned to Orson, ignoring her question. "I find it hard to believe that you would escape while leaving your prince in chains. That's very unlike you, Sir Orson."

"I was so desperate to escape that I did not dare to go farther into the cellar. But I thank you for stopping the princess." He turned his attention to the bluenette. "There's something else that I must tell you. The bracelet you wear…"

"My bracelet?" She looked at her wrist. "Does my brother still wear it's twin?!"

"Yes he does but…I think you should entrust the bracelet to someone else. Just in the circumstance if you were to get caught. Grado cannot have both bracelets. You should give it to either Seth or myself."

"Then I'll give it to Seth-"

"Is he not to go inside with you? It might be for the best if I were to-" The knight and princess of Renais met each other's gaze, but Seth quickly returned his gaze to the brunette. He stepped in front of Eirika, blocking her from the man.

"I don't want to do this Sir Orson, but I must ask for your weapon."

"Weapon? I came out of the cellar unarmed. Do you not trust me, Sir Seth?"

"I trust neither you nor the sword you hide in your doublet."

Orson chuckled, drawing the sword. "I see that you are as perceptive as ever, Seth. If only the princess were alone."

"Orson," Eirika called from behind Seth, her rapier drawn. "How could you betray us?!"

"And for that monster Valter no less," Seth finished, drawing his own steel sword.

"Where is my brother?!" She demanded, her voice wavering once more.

Orson laughed. "I've sent a guard down to his cell. He should be dead in a few moments."

Eirika paled. "Dead?"

Seth grabbed her hand, whispering in her ear. _"You have a vulnerary, correct?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Go find Prince Ephraim. Be quick and be careful."_

 _"I will. Thank you Seth._ " With that, she ran into the cellar. The Silver Knight blocked her path, preventing anyone from following the princess in.

"You always were a very impressive knight, Sir Seth. Putting you country and king before yourself."

"And I will never falter in that idea. And I am not afraid to strike you down either."

* * *

Ephraim had given up any attempts to struggle a while ago and now sat in his cell, deep in thought. He had cursed himself for getting caught; cursed himself for losing Kyle and Forde; cursed himself for putting Eirika in danger.

He was snapped from his thoughts however, when the door to his cell open. He looked up and growled at the man who entered. "Now, now Prince Ephraim. We have no need for all that." The man crouched down in front of the bound teen, putting a dagger to his throat. "I was given the strict order to kill you, but I think I might hold off for a bit. Word is that your twin is on her way down here as we speak. I'll let you look at her one more time before I kill you."

Ephraim gulped, trying to swallow his fear. He refused to show weakness and he was trying to stay focus. He continued to glare at the man with cold blue eyes. "What's this? Nothing to say."

The teal haired boy growled and he kicked at the man, his bound feet connected with the guard's stomach. He stumbled a few steps before he regained his footing, stomping over to the prince. He smacked him across the cheek, taking Ephraim by surprise as the slap rang through the cellar, leaving him slightly dazed. "You are in no position to fight back. I could kill you whenever I feel like it and you treat me like this?! You royal bastard!" He slashed at Ephraim's cheek, slicing through the gag and cutting said cheek.

He spit out the cloth, growling at the man. "Where's Eirika?!"

"Didn't I tell you that she was on her way?" He threw a punch, connecting it with Ephraim's jaw. He gagged, spitting out the blood pooling in his mouth. "But I should kill you before she makes her way down here." He threw another punch, this time, hitting Ephraim's stomach. He gagged once more, doubling over. "Now go on, beg for mercy."

"N-Never!" He hated himself for stuttering.

"You just don't know when to quit then." He looked at his dagger and smirked at the bluenette. "You're starting to get on my nerves and your sister's taking too long. I guess we'll just have to finish this now."

Before Ephraim could comprehend the change of pace, he shut his eyes, awaiting the final blow, but was surprised that it never came. Instead, he heard a strangled cry and a thud. He hesitantly opened his eyes, surprised to see an identical pair staring back. "Eirika…?" His voice had gone soft and he was overcome by a wave of dizziness, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Ephraim!" She took the key ring from the guard's hands, unlocking her brother's feet before unlocking his wrist.

Ephraim rubbed them, stretching out his arms before he was wrapped in a hug. He winced, but then returned the gesture, stroking Eirika's hair. "I'm sorry Eirika."

She held him at arm's length, slightly bewildered. "For what? I should be the one apologizing. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" He himself wanted to believe it, but once he tried to move, he fell into his twin's arms, exhausted.

Despite the situation, Eirika chuckled. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I admit that I sustained a few minor injuries; a cut on my cheek and bruise on my jaw, but I assure you that's all. Otherwise, just tired and dizzy."

"Well, I can fix that." She pulled the vulnerary from her belt and handed it to Ephraim. He took the bottle, holding it to his lips before drinking the sweet liquid. His hands shook, but he managed to get a third of the bottle's contents before handing it back to Eirika, already feeling his strength returning. She took it back, extending her hand to him, which he gladly took.

When he stood though, his eyes widened, and he looked around. "We have to find Kyle and Forde! They could already be dead-"

She cupped her brother's face in her hands, stopping him. "It's alright. I sent Franz and the others to go find them."

"Who's with you then?"

"Seth."

"Well, where is he?"

Eirika hesitated, grabbing Ephraim's hands. "He stayed behind to fight off Orson."

"So you know?"

"...I just don't understand." She swallowed, her throat getting tight. "First Lyon and now Orson?"

Ephraim placed a hand on her head, a melancholic smile on his face. "It's alright Eirika. We'll figure this out." He pulled her into another tight embrace, burying his face in her teal hair. "And thank you for rescuing me."

"You would have done the same were it me." They parted, and Eirika went to grab a lance from outside the cell door. She tossed it at her twin, drawing her own rapier. "Come now, there's no telling what awaits us outside these halls and we still must meet up with Seth."

Ephraim smiled, sighing at the familiar grip of a lance before running off with his sister.

* * *

 **That's the story! I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you noticed that I've been writing a lot of short stories, It's because I'm having a bit of writer's block with my main stories, but I'll update them both soon.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


End file.
